


It’s Good to Be Home

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an actress and you've been away for a few months filming a movie. You missed your girlfriends and they missed you.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Wanda Maximoff/Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 42





	It’s Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> printsessa = princess

You had been away for a few months now, you were an actress so you had been filming a movie for the last few months. Natasha, Wanda, and Carol missed you so much. Sure they were about to talk to you and video chat with you but it wasn’t the same as you actually being there with them.

Whenever your girlfriends told you that one of them or they were all going on a mission you couldn’t help but worry, how can you not worry? They’re your girlfriends and you loved them. But you knew they had each others back and they could take care of themselves.

Once you knew when the filming was ending you couldn’t wait to get home. You couldn’t wait to see the loves of you life again. You decided not to tell your girlfriends that you were coming home, you wanted to surprise them.

You had texted Steve as soon as you landed at the airport, you had asked if him he could keep your girlfriends at the compound a little longer than normal so you could make dinner.

As soon as you got to the apartment the four of your shared you immediately went to take a shower. After the shower you went into the kitchen and quickly got to work. You were going to make one of their favorite meals.

While dinner was in the oven you started setting up the table. Once you finished setting the table that was when the front door opened, you immediately smiled. 

“Steve was acting really weird.” Carol said.

Natasha nods. “He definitely knew something we didn’t-” She stopped talking once she smelled the meal you were cooking. She smiled, without saying anything she rushed into the kitchen. Her smiled widened when she saw you standing there.

“Hey Tasha.” You smiled.

She ran over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck, pulling you into a passionate kiss. You placed your hands on her hips, pulling her closer as you deepened the kiss.

Natasha was the first one to pull away. “I missed you so much moya lyubov’.”

Wanda and Carol came rushing into the kitchen not long after Natasha. They both smiled when they saw you. 

“Printsessa you’re home!” Wanda came over to you and pulled you into a kiss, you smiled into the kiss.

Once Wanda pulled away Carol come over. She smiled. “Welcome home baby.” She kissed you.

“I’m so happy to be home.” You sighed. “I missed you.” You looked at your girlfriends. “I missed you so much.”

“We missed you too (Y/N)” Carol kissed your cheek.

Suddenly the timer went off, telling you that dinner was done. You gave your girlfriends each a kiss before going to take the food out of the oven. 

Wanda came up behind you, she wrapped her arms around your waist. “It smells amazing my love.” She smiled and placed a kiss on your neck.

Both Natasha and Carol came over to help you. “You really didn’t need to make dinner babe.” Natasha said.

“I wanted to.” You smiled at her. 

Once the food was dished out the four of you started eating. They had asked you how filming went and you told them as much as you could. They told you how the team was and about some of the missions they went on.

**xxxxx**

Hours later the four of you were cuddling in bed. You smiled as you snuggled into Natasha, her arms gently tightened around you as she pulled you closer. 

Wanda’s front was against your back, she started placing soft kisses on your neck and shoulder. Carol was behind Natasha and she was already asleep, when you saw that she was asleep you couldn’t help but chuckle.

You let out a happy sigh. It’s good to be home.


End file.
